L'amour de La Fleur
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Where did Sawyer pull LaFluer from when they were in 1974? Maybe it came from somewhere deep in his subconscious from a different life, with a meaning more powerful than even he could imagine. Suliet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters. I only own the story in my head.

Summary: Where did Sawyer pull LaFluer from when they were in 1974? Maybe it came from somewhere deep in his subconscious from a different life, with a meaning more powerful than even he could imagine. Suliet.

* * *

**L'amour de La Fleur**

James walks with her into the station and shoves her down in the chair by his desk. He picks up her wrists and attaches her cuffs to the ring on the desk. She looks at him sadly and he just shakes his head and pulls the paper work out of the drawer and sits down.

Miles hands him her file that was faxed over from the Marshall's office a few days ago. "You got quite a record here Lola." He tells her. "Arson, insurance fraud, resisting arrest, assaulting a Federal Marshal…twice" he says holding up two fingers. "And murder"

"I didn't do it" she says calmly.

"Gee, I believe you" he snarks. "If I had a dollar for every time one of you said that, I'd be a rich man"

Kate sighs and looks at the floor. They wouldn't believe her, nobody did even her own mother thought she was a killer. So she had have to try the only other way she knew to get out here, she wasn't going to prison not while she was still alive. She looks up at the one called Officer Ford and smiles. "You know what else would make you a rich man?" she asks seductively.

He looks up from his paperwork and stares at her. "And what would that be, Freckles?" He asks matching her seductive tone.

"I know where some money's hidden" she tells him.

"Are you trying to bribe the cops?" Miles asks.

"I'm not bribing you, the Fed are looking for 10 mil that was stolen from them and the guy that stole it. If you find the money and him first…" She trails and bites her lip. She looks up at him and smiles. He looks at her and smiles back then his smile widens. She thinks it's working when she notices that he's not at her but past her.

He looks at Miles who sighs and nods his head. He gets up and walks away Kate turns her head to see the direction he's going. She sees him heading towards a blond woman that had just entered the station.

"Hey, there Miss, do I know you?" He asks with a charming smile.

"Really, that's your pick up line? Does it usually work?" she replies wryly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised because it worked." James says winking at her.

Kate watches the scene a few feet in front her incredulously. "You let him leave to go and flirt with random women?" She asks Miles.

"Well, if you didn't kill or run from everyone, you'd know how to have friends" Miles answers and goes back to filling out the paper work.

James continues to smile at her. "We can get coffee sometime?" he asks her.

She smiles and shakes her head. "As long we can go dutch" she replies with a grin.

Kate shakes her head and watches him walk with her around the corner, she watches until she can't see them anymore. James returns to his desk with smile on his face fifteen minutes later. "What did she want?" Kate asks him.

"Who?" he ask

"The blonde" Kate replies.

"Me." He says giving her his charming smile. Kate rolls her eyes. He sits back at his desk. "So you said you know who stole the money from the feds…"

* * *

He pulls into the driveway, walks up the steps and through the door. He breathes in the aroma coming from the kitchen. He walks past the table that was set for dinner, the centerpiece was the flower he had picked for her this afternoon. He sees her washing something in the sink. He walks over to her and slides his hands down her shoulders and along the length of her arms until he reaches her hands. "Evenin', Sunshine" he whispers into her ear.

She leans into his chest and turns her head so his lips can reach hers. Then she turns around and throws her hands around his neck. He pulls her closer not caring that she was getting soap all over him. They didn't get too much time at the police station; capturing Kate had made him miss their lunch date, so they had to settle for a quick cup of coffee instead.

"Dinner is getting cold" She says when they stop to catch their breaths.

"Let it get cold" he says kissing her again.

"We have to eat, James" she says as she deepens the kiss.

"Is that the doctor's orders?" He asks.

"Yes and your wife's" she adds.

He pours the wine and sits down across from her. She had made his favorite pasta and he happily digs into it. "So I saw that woman you caught sitting at your desk." She tells him. "Was that Austen?" she asks sipping her wine while looking over the glass at him.

"Yes." He answers.

"She's pretty" She tells him. She had heard him talk about her. He saw her at the airport and let her go so he could catch her himself. If the Feds couldn't keep track of her then he was going to show them by bringing her in.

"I hadn't noticed, she's not my type." He tells her and smiles as he takes a bite of his bread.

"What is your type?" She asks curiously.

"My type" he thinks about it for a minute. "I like 'em tall, blonde and with a nice rack" he tells her nodding his head with a huge smile.

She raises her eyebrows at him "Really? That's all you look for?" She says staring into his eyes and giving him a sly smile.

"You didn't let me finish" he says. "I like 'em smart, tough, witty, a reader, caring, good with kids maybe even helps create them." He adds pulling his chair closer to hers and leans in. "They gotta have the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen" He says starting deeply into them. "They gotta be someone who puts up with my bullshit, someone who sees me, the real me and loves me anyway." He sees tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as he leans closer to press his lips to hers. "She's also got to be named after a Shakespeare character." He says with a smile.

"Ophelia" she replies with her own smile.

"Yes, Ophelia." he repeats. "Well, damn I'm in the wrong house then." he says rising slightly pretending to leave.

"I love you" She says and places her hand on his and he sits back down.

"I love you back" he replies and flips his hand over so he's holding hers. Their life wasn't perfect, but it was damn close. He didn't think he'd ever find this, a family. His was taken from him when he was young and vowed to not that happen to anyone else. That's why he became a cop.

He'd gotten shot three years back. She wasn't his doctor; she didn't even work on the floor he was on. The way they met it was almost like fate had brought them together. He was trying to sneak out of the hospital after the surgery and she found him. She stared at him for a bit and he stared back, the feeling of déjà vu was so strong that they were both frozen in their spots. The next thing he noticed was that his vision was getting blurry, the last thing he saw was her concerned face hovering over him. Then he woke up back in hospital bed with a guard at the door. He had to see her again and asked all over the hospital until he found his Juliet.

She started visiting him regularly and one day she brought coffee to him and insisted that he pay for it, she said they had to go dutch but she didn't know why. So it became their little inside joke. Anytime they got coffee he'd pay for her's and she'd pay for his.

The sudden wail from the monitor on the end table in the living room startled them. "I'll go" he says and gets up. He runs up the stairs and picks up his daughter. "Daddy's here" he coos. He turns around and sees her standing in the doorway with a bottle. She walks over, places the bottle in front her mouth until she finds it and he holds it up for her.

She smiles as he feeds their daughter. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, with two girls in his life. Now he knew how Romeo felt, Juliet was the sun and the sky. So when it came time to name their daughter, they both knew it had mean something to the both of them and for some reason only one word was on their mind on the day she was born, flower.

So on March 4, 2004 they welcomed Lily Katherine Ford into their lives.

The End.


End file.
